


Midnight Pie

by Lumikettu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I could probably add another chapter to this one, Kissing, One of My Favorites, Pie, borderlining smutty in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumikettu/pseuds/Lumikettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a good pie. I had had a craving for something sweet and the only thing I found was one slice of pie hidden in the fridge. Dean had probably hid it in there for some late night snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, originally a Supernatural Imagines post: http://supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com/post/82600106915/anonymous-katie
> 
> I feel like I could write another chapter to this one.

It had been a good pie. I had had a craving for something sweet and the only thing I found was one slice of pie hidden in the fridge. Dean had probably hid it in there for some late night snack.

It had become my late night snack. Blueberries always were my favourite. And Dean always picked the best pies.

I lean on the counter and impale the last piece of the pie with the fork. As I close my lips around the sweet crust and blueberry filling, the door to the kitchen opens. I stand frozen with the fork still in my mouth as Dean walks in.

He halts on his steps as he notices me. It doesn’t take him long to put together what the empty plate in my hand and the fork in my mouth means. Suddenly I am also very concious about how short my nightie is and that he’s dressed only in a T-shirt and boxers.

I look at Dean’s eyes as the look of utter betrayal creeps into them. Pie means so much to him. My eyes shift from Dean to the fork that sticks from my mouth and a thought makes the corners of my mouth twitch. Slowly I pull the fork out of my mouth, being careful not to bite into the piece of pie. I lower the plate and the fork onto the table as I slowly make my way towards Dean. He looks so betrayed and confused as I stand before him and reach up to wrap my hands behind his neck. I have to stand on my toes and pull him downwards towards me before I can reach his lips.

I kiss him softly at first, which is not easy with the pie in my mouth, but it doesn’t take long before he wants a better taste of the blueberry on my lips. His hands reach up, trailing over my bottom and back. I allow him to pull me against himself. As his tongue works it’s way into my mouth I slip him the last piece of the pie and break the kiss.

”Bon Appétit.” I whisper breathlessly to him. He looks so confused as he bites down on the pie. I give him a sly smile and slid past him to the corridor, letting my hand trace over his chest while doing so.

”Good night, Dean.” I say to him over my shoulder as I head towards my bedroom.


	2. Full Moon Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of the midnight munchies, but this time Dean's not gonna let stealing his pie go unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation thanks go to the ever lovely Fictionally-inclined-characters, who also provided the proof read, and blushed over my typo that made the beginning a lot more dirty than I meant it.

Dean really should hide his pies better than this by now. I thought as I reached for the now familiar package in the fridge. I had gotten the late night munchies again, and I had gone through my own sweet stack last week. After remembering the pie package I had seen in the fridge, I had tiptoed through the hallways to the kitchen. The guys were ridiculously light sleepers when they actually slept in beds, and Dean was still a little cranky that I had eaten his pie last time.

I feel a smile tugging my lips as I remember the kiss. I hadn't meant to kiss the man, but I hadn't figured a better way to slip out of the situation. I was surprised I had enjoyed it. Lately, I had been catching myself drifting off whilst staring at the man, remembering the touch of his lips, his musky scent, and his hands sliding over my buttocks and back…. I shake the though away, feeling heat creeping up my cheeks. Pie, that's what I came here for.

I open the package to find that Dean has already eaten most of the pie. I rolled my eyes as I fished out a fork from the cupboard. I don't bother getting myself a plate, I'm only going to take a few bites to quench the sugar crawings. I leaned on the table, holding the package in one hand, and picked a piece of the pie with the fork. As I bit into it, the taste of cherries invade my mouth. Yuck. I don't really like cherry pie. I chuckled under my breath thinking this might be Dean's plan to stop me from eating his pie, but since there's nothing better to eat….

I took another piece of pie into my mouth, when I heard the door clicking open. I spun around to see Dean standing at the door. His eyes shifted from me to the pie package in my hands and back to me. 

I gulped down the piece in my mouth and lower the package on the table. I slowly slid the package across the table to Dean and placed the fork next to it. I lowered my gaze to my hands as Dean came to the table and took the fork. There's a few more bites of pie in the package. I looked at Dean under my lashes as he took the fork and cut himself a piece. He gave me a haughty glance as he bit into the delicacy. While he gulped down the piece I couldn't stop staring at his tousled hair, the line of his jaw… My eyes were drawn to his lips. Without even realizing it, I bit my own lip. Dean's lips curled in a knowing smile. I turned my head away, feeling myself start to blush. 

I started to head for the door as Dean impaled the final piece with the fork. When I'm about pass him his hand shot up and stopped me. I turned towards him, but I couldn't raise my eyes to meet his. My breath was growing shallower and anxiety was knotting up in my stomach. I couldn't comprehend why I was feeling this way. I've been close to this man before, but now the touch of his hand felt like electricity and his smell made me feel lightheaded. I inhaled deeply as his hand rose from my shoulder to my chin. 

Carefully he lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. He was standing so close to me now that I could feel the warmth of his body. His other hand crept up to my lower back and he pulled me against him. My breath came in shallow gasps. He lowered his face and I could feel his stubble gently scratching my cheek as he nuzzled against it. My hands wandered against his sides and my fingers clasped his shirt. My head fell backwards as Dean moved onto my neck, and a soft moan escaped my lips. I could feel his lips curling into a smile. Gently, almost agonizingly slowly, he made his way to my ear. I gasped as he bit the lobe. 

”Alex….” His soft whisper sent a shiver down my spine.

”Yes….” I almost moaned the word.

”Stop stealing my pie, you thief.” Dean whispered and pulled back from me. He reached down and picked up the fork with the last piece of pie, and chomped down on it before walking out.

I leaned on the table, flustered.


End file.
